


Family Grump Night

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Family Grump [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Family Game Night, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Hank and Connor host Gavin and Nines for a family game night. A night meant for fun becomes stressful when games of chance seem vindictive.





	Family Grump Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DyingNoyses](https://twitter.com/DyingNoyses).
> 
> Beta'd by [PsychedTastes](https://twitter.com/PsychedTastes)
> 
> Inspired by the Game Grumps playthroughs of Monopoly. Gavin and Nines based more off of Detroit: Awakening version of the characters.

Hank sighed as he plopped himself down on the couch. Connor continued moving around the living room, making adjustments to the furniture he and Hank had recently finished moving around. If Hank didn't know Connor as well as he did, he would've thought Connor was nervous. But it was more that Connor just wasn't good at sitting still when he was excited for something. Hank, on the other hand, would've been fine with sitting and doing nothing until their guests arrived. He glanced at the stack of board games on the coffee table, the couch and chairs set up around them so all four of them could sit comfortably and play.

"I still don't understand why we're doing this," Hank said.

"You want to socialize more but you've also vetoed my other suggestions," Connor replied.

Which, okay, that was fair. Hank had vetoed a lot of Connor's ideas. But there were good reasons on his side. His newfound sobriety made it hard to go out anywhere. He was still too new in his adventures in AA that he didn't trust himself to go to bars or clubs. Plus, he felt he was too old for clubs and karaoke bars. Especially if he was going out with three people who appeared to be twenty years younger than him.

"Okay, but did family game night have to include Reed?" Hank asked.

"Yes. It seemed unfair to invite my brother over to hang out with me and my significant other without inviting his. Besides, Gavin has been making an effort. We owe him the same."

Hank sighed again. Connor was right. Plus, Hank hadn't had much of a chance outside of work to observe Reed and Nines. Reed still tended to have his "fuck you" attitude at work and Nines behaved as professional as ever, sometimes making those around them question if he'd really deviated. Nothing like the way Hank and Connor were at work. They were absolutely professional, but there were stolen glances, games of footsie under their shared desks, and quiet moments in the break room for brief kisses.

The only difference between Reed and Nines that Hank noticed was that Reed had stopped calling Nines "tin can" or "plastic prick" once they'd started becoming close. There'd been a shift in their relationship after a particularly rough case involving an android attack. Normally the case would've gone to Hank and Connor, but they were swamped with their own cases, the number of android related crimes picking up post-revolution. Fowler was actually considering letting the four of them form a Android Crime Task Force.

They all needed this night, a family game night, to relax. It would be good for them to spend time together outside of work and do something fun for a change. And Connor was right, they did need to give Gavin a chance.

Hank looked to Connor who paused in his action, his head cocked to the side while his LED spun yellow.

"Nines says they're almost here," he said, blinking a couple of times as he resumed moving.

"Okay. Good. Uh- should I… I don't know… help you? Do something?" Hank asked.

"If you could go grab the chips and sodas from the kitchen, please."

Hank nodded and stood to go into the kitchen. They'd gone to the store earlier in the day to buy more soda and chips. Hank liked soda before he quit drinking alcohol, but it seemed to be his new favorite drink in place of alcohol. Connor had seemed to think a moment, before putting back the twenty-four pack of Pineapple Passion that Hank loved and grabbed the generic cola instead. Connor had reasoned that some addicts replaced one addiction with another, for something less extreme such as soda. Hank had sulked the whole way home. He was still a little grumpy about drinking cola instead of Pineapple Passion, but he knew Connor was right.

He grabbed a couple of the sodas and a couple of pouches of thirium and a bag of chips before returning to the living room. As he set them on the coffee table, there was a knock on the door. Connor practically pranced to the door.

"Hello Nines, Gavin. Please come in," Connor said, smiling at both of them.

"Thank you for inviting us," Nines said, stepping inside and giving his brother a hug.

"Of course."

Hank smiled at the two of them, how easily they shared affection. When Nines had first arrived, there had been uncertainty from all sides. Connor wanted to believe the RK900 was truly on their side, to trust him. So he did. He'd said that Markus had chosen to trust him despite everything he'd done. Nines hadn't actually done anything except being built when he'd been woken up. He deserved the right to make his own choices. One of his earlier choices was looking to Connor as someone to learn from, like a younger brother looking up to an older one. Over the following months, their bond had formed from there.

Gavin stood awkwardly by the door, glancing around. Hank walked over to him.

"Thanks for coming," he said, patting Gavin awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Yeah… well…" Gavin shrugged.

"We have drinks and chips and board games," Connor said, beaming as he led Nines towards the seats.

"Board games?" Gavin asked.

"Connor's idea. Family game night," Hank replied.

"Is that what we are now?"

Hank shrugged. Gavin sighed but there was a slight twitch to his lips, an almost smile.

"Come on," Hank said, leading Gavin towards the couch.

Nines was sitting in one of the chairs and Gavin took up the other one, leaving Hank and Connor on the couch. Connor curled into Hank's side, finding it easier to be relaxed and comfortable while at home. Nines reached over, fingers crawling across Gavin's wrist and pressing their hands together, fingers intertwined. Gavin squeezed Nines' hand in return, not letting go and simply just being.

"So, what board game are we gonna play?" Gavin asked, eyeing the stake of games.

"Whatever sounds good," Hank replied with a shrug. "I mean most of these I dug out of boxes in the garage."

A tense quiet followed and Hank instantly regret opening his mouth.

"Let's play Monopoly," he said, trying to break the tension.

"Think that’s a smart idea?" Gavin asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

Hank pulled out the game box from the stack and moved the rest to the floor so they'd have more space on the coffee table to set up the board.

"One of my first calls as a cop was to a home where the wife had stabbed the husband over a game of Monopoly," Gavin said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. You brought the wife in and she was absolutely fuming."

"Drunk too. We left her in the drunk tank overnight and the husband bailed her out in the morning. He didn't want to press charges, just wanted her to cool down."

Hank looked over to see Nines' LED spinning yellow and Connor's red.

"What?" Hank asked.

"There are an alarming number of crimes related to board games," Connor replied.

Hank shrugged. "Games can get heated."

Connor's LED spun yellow a moment before finally settling back to blue. Gavin snickered, as he let go of Nines' hand and started to help Hank set up the game board.

"We could make this interesting," he said.

"Yeah?” Hank asked, intrigued.

"Human vs 'Droids."

Hank looked across the coffee table to Gavin who smirked. He then looked to Connor and Nines who were looking at each other, LEDs spinning yellow.

"Sure," Connor said. "Could be fun."

"Do we want everyone to have a piece or team pieces?"

"If we each have pieces, more opportunities to buy up property," Nines said.

Gavin smirked, cocking his head in Nines' direction. Hank nodded and laid out the pieces on the game board. Gavin grabbed the cat piece, Nines grabbed the rubber duck, Hank grabbed the t-Rex, and Connor grabbed the penguin. Hank dumped the remaining pieces in the game box on the floor. He handed a stack of Monopoly money to Connor and the two of them divided up what everyone was supposed to have as starter cash. Each rolled the dice to decide who would go first. The order ended up being Gavin, Hank, Connor, and Nines. Which worked out given their decision to play as teams.

Gavin rolled for his turn and rolled two threes. He moved six spaces across the board, landing on Oriental Ave.

“I'll buy it," he said, pulling out the amount owed for the property.

Connor, being the closest to the "bank" swapped the money for the deed to the property. Gavin, having rolled doubles, rolled again for two fives. He moved ten spaces to St. James Place.

"Buy," he said.

Money and deed swapped hands again.

"Don't roll doubles again," Hank said, as Gavin grabbed the dice again.

Gavin glared at him and rolled the dice getting a nine. He sighed in relief and moved his token to B&O Railroad.

"And I'll buy that one, too."

Once Gavin’s turn was done, Hank grabbed the dice and rolled an eight. He moved to Vermont Ave.

"I'll buy it, please," he said, handing Connor the money.

"Sure thing, love," Connor replied.

Gavin glanced at Nines who smiled. Connor rolled for his turn and got a four. He moved for spaces to Income Tax.

"Oh come on," he huffed.

"Pay up, babe," Hank said with a chuckle.

Connor frowned as he paid $200 into the bank. He crossed his arms and sulked as Nines grabbed the dice to roll for his turn. He rolled eight and moved his token to Vermont Ave.

"What do I owe you?" Nine asked.

Hank glanced at the deed card. "Uh- six dollars."

Nines handed him the money and Hank thanked him. They continued playing, Gavin landing on a chance card that sent him back three spaces to Income Tax.

"Oh come the fuck on," he said grumpily.

He paid the $200, tossing them towards Connor. Nines reached over and squeezed his hand. He sighed and smiled softly at his boyfriend. He rolled again only to get another set of doubles.

"What the fuck?" he huffed, even as Nines tries to soothe him.

Gavin kept rolling doubles more times than not. His third turn landed him in jail for rolling doubles three times in a row.

"This is bullshit," he said, crossing his arms and sulking after moving his token.

"At least you might get out of jail quickly," Nines pointed out.

"Thank g-d," he replied.

As they continued playing, everyone else buying up properties while Gavin failed to roll another double from jail and eventually paid the fifty dollar bail. He moved his token five spaces to Pennsylvania Ave, which Hank owned from previous turn. Since they were on the same team, Gavin didn't have to pay rent. Nines was the first one to cross GO! and collection $200. While everyone bought up properties on their turns, Gavin struggled as the dice seemed to have it out for him, making him land on Chance and Community Chest spaces that cost him money or Income/Luxury Tax spaces.

"G-ddammit, Gav. Stop losing money," Hank said.

"I'm not doing this shit on purpose! These dice are rigged."

"How can they be rigged? They're physical dice."

Gavin leveled a glare at Hank, pointing at him angrily. "I'll stab you in the foot so you walk weird, old man!"

"Jesus, calm down."

Nines put a soothing hand on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin huffed but deflated slightly as Nines rubbed his shoulder.

On another turn, Nines landed on a Community Chest space that gave him a Get Out of Jail Free card.

"Ugh, why couldn't I have gotten that one?" Gavin whined.

“I'll trade you for it, if you need it again," Nines replied.

"Seriously?" Gavin asked.

"If you make it worth it for me to trade it."

"Jerk."

Nines chuckled.

Connor was the next one to roll a couple of doubles but managed to avoid Jail. He even got a Chance card that had the bank paying him fifty dollars. As the game continued, Gavin got saltier and grumpier.

“We're trying to gain a Monopoly," Hank said, as Gavin bought his seventh property, leaving him with very little money after the raw deals he'd been given already.

"Yeah, but we also don't want them to get a Monopoly."

"If you bankrupt us first, it won't matter if they get a Monopoly or not."

“Man… You just need to take a serious case of fuck up… shut up!”

Hank laughed at that as Gavin fumed across from him.

"This game is stupid!" he declared, folding his arms in front of his chest and crossing his legs angrily enough to almost knock over the board.

Hank held up a hand before Connor could speak, aware of the smirk on his boyfriend's face. Connor's LED spun yellow a moment before returning to blue. Nines turned to face Gavin, placing both hands on Gavin's knees.

"Gavin, darling, it's just a game. No need to get yourself so worked up."

Gavin mumbled under his breathe.

"Let's all just take five minutes, cool off. Get drink refills," Hank said.

"Good idea," Connor replied.

Hank and Connor stood from the couch and left Gavin and Nines alone. They stepped outside into the yard with Sumo, letting the big dog roam around.

"So, uh- this is… fun," Hank said.

"Maybe we should've played Clue," Connor replied.

Hank shrugged. "Maybe."

He stepped closer to Connor and put his arm around his waist.

Inside, Nines leaned into Gavin's space.

"I'm sorry that the game dice seem to have it out for you. But we're supposed to be having fun with our friends," Nines said.

"I know. I'm sorry," Gavin replied. "I just get… really competitive."

"I know you do, darling."

Gavin took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ready to keep playing?"

Gavin nodded. Nines' LED spun yellow as he alerted Connor that it was safe to come inside.

Once Hank and Connor returned, Sumo moved to curl up at Gavin's feet. Gavin leaned forward and pet him, trying to let go of some of the tension he was holding from how the game was making him feel.

"Hank, I believe it was your turn," Nines said.

"Right."

He grabbed the dice and rolled, landing on Reading Railroad. With a quick glance at the board, Hank bought the last railroad, securing his and Gavin's Monopoly on them, each owning two of them.

"See, Gav. Our luck is already improving," Hank said.

Gavin nodded. The group continued to play, attempting to keep the game lighthearted as they bought properties and battled against Chance and Community Chest spaces. Gavin's bad luck abated for several turns, before returning as he landed on both Income Tax and a Chance space that caused him to pay each of the other players fifty dollars. Hank used it towards buying Vermont Ave, securing his and Gavin's Monopoly on the Light Blue spaces, with Gavin already owning Connecticut Ave and Oriental Ave. Unfortunately, Connor and Nines had more money between the two of them, meaning that unless they started landing on the two Monopoly spots or getting more of the lose money options like Gavin, they were more likely to win the game without a Monopoly. Hank ended his turn after adding houses to the properties, hoping for extra money should the other two land on those spaces.

They played a couple more rounds, wherein Connor and Nines either landed on un-owned spaces or Chance/Community Chest spaces that awarded them money or deals. Hank bought two more properties but also landed on several of Nines' and Connor's properties. Gavin rolled another three sets of doubles, landing him in jail on his last $150. Nines could see Gavin fuming out the corner of his eye and tried to reach over to soothe him, but he pulled away from Nines' hand.

"Fuck," Hank said, looking at the last of his money in comparison to the large stacks Connor and Nines still had.

Connor's next turn landed him on Boardwalk and he bought it, securing his and Nines' first Monopoly with the dark blue spaces. Before ending his turn, he bought houses to put on the spots.

On Nines next turn, he landed on Just Visiting the jail.

"Trade you for the Get Out of Jail free card," he said, looking at Gavin who had sunk further into his chair.

"No, I can do it myself."

"Darling, don't be stubborn. Just give me one of your lesser properties."

"I said no."

Nines stared at him but Gavin wouldn't even look at him. He sighed and handed the dice off to Gavin. He tried rolling doubles and fail. The next two rounds had the other three players landing on each other's properties and exchanging money around. Finally, Gavin's last chance at doubles before having to pay the fifty dollar bail came. He rolled the dice and got an eleven.

"Fuck this," he said, standing up with enough force to knock the board over and storming out of the living room and out the front door.

"I'm sorry," Nines said, kneeling down quickly to pick up the game pieces that were scattered across the floor.

"It's okay," Hank said. "Go check on him. Con and I can clean this up."

Nines nodded and headed outside.

"Maybe family movie night next time," Connor said, as he kneeled down to clean up the game pieces.

"Yeah, probably safer."

Outside, Gavin was pacing the sidewalk in front of the Anderson home. Nines walked over to him carefully.

"Gavin, darling," Nines said.

He stopped at the edge of the walkway, giving Gavin the choice to come to him.

"I'm sorry. Can we just go home now?" Gavin said, running his fingers through his hair.

"No. That would be rude. Besides, Hank and Connor aren't upset."

Gavin glanced at Nines but kept pacing.

"I ruined the night," he said.

"No, you didn't. They understand it was a frustrating game."

Gavin stopped where he was and took a deep breath, letting his shoulders slump. He turned and walked over to Nines, leaning into him as Nines put his arms around him.

"I just… it's not like Connor and I have been on good terms and I've been a jackass to Hank. I wanted tonight to be… different."

"I know. And they know, too. Connor forgave you for the assault in the evidence room. He knows you were only doing what you thought was right at the time. And Hank knows he wasn't the easiest person to be around the last couple years. Hell, you and I had a rocky start too. We're all trying."

Gavin nodded as he clung to Nines who ran in fingers through Gavin's hair.

"When you're ready, we can go back inside. Connor suggested maybe watching a movie."

Gavin nodded against Nines' shoulder. Nines held him and kissed his temple.

"Okay," Gavin whispered after another few minutes.

Nines nodded and looked at Gavin.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

Nines leaned in and kissed him. When they returned inside, Hank and Connor had put away the board games and rearranged the living room again so the chairs and couch were situated to face the television. Sodas, thirium pouches, chips, and popcorn were scattered across the coffee table. Hank and Connor were curled up on the couch, Connor leaning into Hank's space and Sumo curled up by Connor's legs in the remaining space left. Gavin smiled as he sat down in his earlier chair, now situated between the couch and Nines' chair, putting Gavin in between everyone.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" Gavin asked, leaning forward to grab some popcorn.

"Connor suggested I, Robot, but I think we need something a little more fun," Hank replied.

He flipped on the television to reveal the menu screen for Hot Fuzz.

"Hell yeah," Gavin said.

Hank chuckled and hit play on the movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
